


Fugue

by mresundance



Series: Fanvids [23]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Medical Trauma, Mental Disintegration, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome home. </p><p>Music by Alicia Keys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fugue

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: endoscopic footage (Will Graham's throat and stomach yay!), implied cannibalism, creepy rotting dead things. Just so you know. I hate warnings but some of this stuff is creepy.

Please use the mediafire links before the permanent link. 

Permanent link (right-click save): **[47 MB mp4](http://mresundance.com/vids/hannibal/%20mre_fugue.zip)**

**[47 MB mp4 @ mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?ooh2h741x14orgz)**  
**[17 MB mp4 @ mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?x4l398u981g7rrg)**

<https://vimeo.com/92072796>

Password: fugue

Also on Youtube: <http://youtu.be/vOEVcjgWZ4U>

**Author's Note:**

> **Lyrics**
> 
>  
> 
> Oh oh my goodness  
> I didn't know I was here  
> Do you know my name? (Can't go wrong when you try)  
> Alwayz got to try  
> No matter how long that shit take  
> Yeah, yeah  
> Uh  
> Whatever stops you from dreamin'  
> Whatever trys to stop you from livin'  
> Flip it 
> 
> Welcome home  
> Cuz right now what I got to do is  
> I gotta amp myslelf up as well as you  
> So yea, so what it took me like  
> Maybe 2 years and shit  
> But I fell in prepared  
> You know what I'm sayin  
> And I'm feelin' a little more ready for the world  
> And less loss  
> As I once was
> 
> So come on  
> What chu waitin' on?  
> Feel me, feel me, feel me  
> What, uh, yeah  
> What, uh, yeah  
> What?
> 
>  
> 
> **Notes**  
>     
> I've been loving the holy heck out of season 2 of Hannibal. So much so that I finish each episode filled with the desperate desire to _vid_ , but there is so much in each episode, and indeed, the whole series, that it becomes really hard to focus. Do I vid Jack and his enormous guilt this season? Do I vid Jack and Bella? Do I vid Hannibal toying with people? Do I vid pensive!Hannibal who is unsure about Will? Do I vid Will slowly going down the rabbit hole of righteous sociopathic madness? Do I vid Beverly being awesome and -- TOO MANY CHOICES. 
> 
> So I've decided to try an experiment and see how it goes. I'll vid each episode, or specific themes or subplots. But I can't use footage from more than two episodes at a time, and I have to focus on specific characters or experiences or thematic elements. So this vid is the first in what I hope might be a series, time and energy permitting. 
> 
> I'm also focusing on visuality rather than strict narrative. I don't care about doing linear narrative so much as using the visuals to creative a tone, a mood -- something rather like a visual poem -- similar to what [lola](http://lola.dreamwidth.org) did in her BBC Sherlock vid [Games](http://lola.dreamwidth.org/91321.html). I've been so enraptured with this vid since I had the honor of betaing it, and continue to be enraptured with it, and wondered what it would be like to try and do something similar with some of my own vids.


End file.
